deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brockett Gas Station
Brockett Gas Station is the gas station located in the town of Still Creek in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It is where Chuck Greene and Katey Greene make a stop at, only to have their truck stolen when the two take a look around. Once the zombies come, the two take refuge in the station's shop. The gas station serves as a safe house for Chuck to escort survivors to. The gas station consists of four major parts: the garage where Katey and the workbench reside, the market where food can be found, the roof, and the auto junkyard. The gasoline canister, needed to fuel the motorbike, can be found by the pumps. The rooftop of the gas station is accessed through a ladder in the storage room, near the market. There are several items on the roof, including the powerful sniper rifle. Chuck can explore the rest of Still Creek by leaving the gas station, either through the junkyard or through an opening off of the roof. However, the latter is blocked by a wooden panel until Chuck discovers the queen wasps. It is revealed in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune that the outbreak in Still Creek started at the gas station, with Harjit Singh releasing a jar of Queens while a Phenotrans convoy drove through town. At night is when Jed Wright appears, triggering the mission The Mechanic in which Chuck must protect his daughter from the crazy mechanic. Items Junkyard Weapons * 2 2" x 4" * 8 Acetylene Tank * 3 Bucket * 3 Cardboard Box * 1 Crowbar * 6 Garbage Bag * 2 Large Wrench * 1 Leaf Rake * 1 Power Drill * 7 Pallet * 5 Propane Tank * 1 Sledge Hammer * 1 Steel Shelving * ∞ Tire Food * 1 Large Soda * 2 Whiskey Garage Weapons * 1 Acetylene Tank * 1 Baseball Bat * 1 Box of Nails * 1 Large Wrench * 2 Motor Oil * 1 Power Drill * 1 Propane Tank * 3 Saw Blade * 1 Steel Shelving * 2 Tire Market Weapons * ∞ Box of Nails * 1 Bucket * 7 Cardboard Box * 1 Cash Register * 1 Chef Knife * ∞ Motor Oil * 1 Push Broom * 3 Steel Shelving Food * ∞ Orange Juice * ∞ Snack Rooftop Weapons * 4 2" x 4" * 1 Purple Spray Paint * 1 Sledge Hammer * 1 Sniper Rifle Clothing * Chuck's Default Clothing Roof access At the beginning of the game, there are boards over the rooftop exit (this is to keep the player from skipping important cutscenes/moments in the beginning of the game). At some point, these boards are removed, and the player can then travel along the awning of Brockett's. Chuck is unable to pass the two vents on the side of Brockett's wall or jump atop The Dirty Drink's awning or roof. Trivia *The windows of the garage doors can be broken from the outside and upon looking inside, none of the survivors or Katey will be visible. *Las Vegas is visible from the roof. *During The Mechanic, the survivors will be locked in the small room adjacent to the convenience store in the station. *Sometimes, not all of the rescued survivors will appear at the same time, and some may appear to be "missing". However, they may reappear once the player reloads the area. Gallery Brockett Gas Station.png Brockett Gas Station map.png BGS store.png|The convenience store Buckett2.png|Running past the station Brockett workbench.png|The workbench in the garage BGS shed.png|Shed leading to the junkyard BGS bathroom.png|Chuck at the restroom Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Locations Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Stores